L'homme mystérieux de Kuroko
by Orbia45
Summary: Kuroko a un petit ami? Et c'est Harry Potter!
1. Chapter 1

**L'homme mystérieux avec Kuroko.**

 **POV Kuroko**

'Bip ! Bip !Bip-'. Le bruit s'arrêta.

Kuroko se leva comme tous les matins au son de son réveil. Il prit sa douche, mit son uniforme et mangea son petit déjeuner.

Il regarda l'heure. 7h30. Il devait partir maintenant, ou il allait arriver en retard au lycée. Il alla dans sa chambre pour prendre son sac, et juste avant de sortir de la pièce, regarda avec un sourire rayonnant de tendresse et d'amour une photo sur sa table de chevet.

Dans cette photo, il y avait deux personnes : lui et un autre homme qui avait son bras gauche sur les épaules de Kuroko. Il faisait juste une tête de plus que Kuroko, il avait les cheveux d'un noir corbeau qui recouvrait à moitié une cicatrice sur le front et avait les yeux d'un vert innommable tellement les nuances étaient mélangées et indescriptible, il était également maigre mais musclé. Mais parmi tous ces éléments, ce que vous remarquiez le plus dans cet homme était son aura et sa manière de se tenir. En effet, son aura parlait de gentillesse, de protection et d'amour en abondance, mais comme une sorte de contraste sa manière de se tenir traduisait un prédateur, un guerrier, un chef/ un leader.

Bizarrement, cela le rendait plus attachant ou peut-être était-ce le sourire chaleureux dirigé vers l'objectif ?

N'ayant plus le temps de s'attarder, Kuroko sortit de sa chambre avec son sac de cours et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Il ferma à clé et se dirigea vers le lycée, sans jamais remarqué qu'une enveloppe l'attendait.

Une fois arriver au lycée, il alla directement dans sa salle de classe et s'assit à sa table attendant que le cours d'histoire commence. Après quelques minutes, le professeur entra et demanda à toute la classe de prendre place et de sortir leurs affaires.

Le cours avait commencé depuis dix minutes environ quand la porte coulissa brusquement pour laisser entrer un Kagami criant être désolé pour le retard. Après cette brève interruption le cours repris comme si rien ne c'était passé. Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, le cours se termina, Kuroko dit bonjour à Kagami, le faisant sursauter de peur, ce qui entraîna ensuite une plainte sur le manque de présence de Kuroko etc… C'était Kagami quoi…

 _Fin des cours_

 _-Salle de pratique de basket-_ _(AN : je ne savais pas si Gymnase allait, alors j'ai fait une alternative)_

La pratique commença tout de suite après les cours. Le coach avait donné à toute l'équipe l'ordre de commencer l'entrainement, et de bien le faire car il s'agirait d'une séance avec un triple effort à faire.

Maintenant c'est ici que vous le retrouvez, en plein match avec ce foutu triple effort et suant toute l'eau de son corps. Heureusement, il y avait quelques pauses d'environ cinq minutes, bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une véritable pause quand vous faites des abdos et des pompes tout le temps où elle se déroule.

Revenons-en au match voulez-vous ?

Il venait de recevoir la balle par son capitaine et allait la passer à Kagami quand d'un seul coup il fût prit dans un câlin. Un câlin familier, fait par un corps familier, le corps familier de la seule personne qu'il ne s'attendit jamais à voir ici.

 **POV** **Normal** :

Le match se déroulait comme il devait l'être : des passes, de la sueur en abondance et un coach effrayant donnant des ordres aux joueurs. Cependant, la normalité de cette scène fût interrompue quand Kuroko fût envelopper dans un câlin très serré par un inconnu du bataillon.

Tous dans la salle pensaient de manière choquée : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

 **POV Kuroko :**

Il était là. Il était là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était heureux de le revoir ! Il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des années alors que cela ne faisait que deux mois !

Kuroko fût alors sorti de ses pensées par un doux murmure dans son oreille racontant combien il avait été manqué et qu'il n'y avait jamais eu une pensée sans lui durant ces deux mois de séparation.

Le moment doux fût interrompu par un raclement de gorge. Kuroko tourna la tête et vit que toute l'équipe plus le coach les regardaient d'un air interrogateur et stupéfait.

Un silence plana pendant encore quelques secondes, quand apparemment Kagami en eu marre et posa la question que tout le monde se posait : Qui était la personne qui lui faisait un câlin ?

La personne en question arrêta son câlin mais garda à son bras gauche autour des hanches de Kuroko, se tourna vers l'équipe et fit un grand sourire pour ensuite regarder Kuroko qui annonça _la_ nouvelle qui choqua tout le monde :

« C'est Harry Potter, mon petit-ami. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien »

AN : Alors que dire ? Mmm, j'espère que vous avez aimez. J'envisage peut-être de faire d'autres chapitres comme : la réaction de la Génération des Miracles ou encore comment Kuroko et Harry Potter se sont rencontrés.

Sinon dites-moi si cela vous à plu cela fait toujours plaisir à entendre et n'hésitez pas à dire si vous pensez qu'il y aurait des changements ( types grammaire, orthographe, syntaxe etc..)


	2. Chapter 2

« Quand un personnage parle »

QUELQUES MOIS AVANT.

POV Harry

Des événements hors de contrôle. Des hurlements de douleurs. Des malédictions. Des trahisons. Des mensonges. Des déceptions. Des pleurs. Des joies éphémères. Des moments de tristesses interminables.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry Potter pouvait décrire jusqu'à présent ses 16 années de vie. Il avait plus de souvenirs négatifs que de positifs quand il pensait au monde sorcier. Certes, il y avait des choses magnifiques qui faisaient toute la beauté de la magie. Il aimait sa magie c'est ce qui lui permettait aujourd'hui d'être toujours vivant, mais...il avait découvert le véritable visage de cette communauté.

Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec les principaux leaders, vous êtes mis à l'écart. Si vous ne donnez pas votre allégeance à quelqu'un, vous êtes un traitre. Si vous questionnez sur certains aspects de la magie avec la "lumière", vous êtes un sorcier noir, même s'il ne s'agit de demander qu'est ce qu'est la magie élémentaire ou s'il existe une magie reliée aux fourchelangues.

Honnêtement, il trouvait que les créatures magiques, peut importe la race, étaient plus humaines que les sorciers eux-mêmes. Les faux-semblants n'existaient pas, les compromis les remplaçaient.

Il avait eu le déclic à la mort de Sirius, la seule personne qui le voyait juste comme Harry, pas comme Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait supporté les caprices de ce monde. C'était lui qui avait répondu à ses questions, peu importe le sujet.

Et c'était maintenant grâce à lui qu'il avait trouvé la solution pour fuir cette vie qui n'en était pas une.

En effet, un jour, Sirius lui avait proposé de sortir du pays, d'avoir leurs propres aventures sans que personne d'autre ne s'emmêle. Ils avaient programmé de commencer par les Etats Unis, ensuite ils avaient décidé qu'ils piocheraient au hasard un nom de pays pour les aventures qui les attendaient.

Aujourd'hui, avec la mort de Sirius, il avait finalement choisi, après y avoir réfléchis la moitié de l'été, il avait décidé qu'il allait suivre le plan de base sans Sirius.

C'est pourquoi il se trouvait là, au bord d'un avion en direction vers les Etats Unis, Los Angeles plus précisément, très tendu, priant pour que sa magie ne fasse pas exploser le moyen de transport dans lequel il voyageait. Toute personne ou créature ayant de la magie sait que la technologie moldu et la magie ne font que des grosses explosions.

-Quelques heures plus tard-

Harry n'avait jamais était aussi content d'avoir les pieds sur terre. Faire plus de 9 heures de vol tout en priant pour ne pas avoir un crash n'est vraiment pas bon pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Il prit un taxi, donna l'adresse de l'appartement qu'il avait loué pour 3 mois au conducteur. Une fois arrivé, il paya le chauffeur de taxi et se dirigea vers son appartement. Il allait rentrer dan l'immeuble quand il entendit des rebonds de balles. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit répétitif.

Quand il y arriva, il vit un homme dans le début de la trentaine faire du basketball. Harry était fasciné par la façon de jouer de l'homme. C'était gracieux tout en étant énergique. On aurait dit une danse vivace en face de ses yeux.

Le charme s'arrêta pour Harry quand une voix lui parla.

« Eh toi qui me fixe depuis une heure, tu veux apprendre le basket ? »

Harry regarda en direction de la voix. Il vit que la voix provenait de l'homme qu'il admirait jouer il y a quelques secondes.

Il se rappela ce que l'homme lui avait demandé et il répondit :

« J'adorais »

« Je m'appelle Brian Wood, à partir de maintenant je suis ton entraîneur »

Cette simple réponse avait, pour Harry, signifiée 3 mois d'entraînement intensif sous les yeux vigilant de Brian Wood. Ce dernier était en réalité un ancien joueur professionnel. Il avait joué aux Jeux Olympiques jusqu'à ce qu'il ait un accident de voiture, qui endommagea pour toujours les jambes de Brian Wood. Sinon, pendant ces trois mois d'entraînement, les deux avaient crée une sorte de lien fraternel si ce n'était pas un lien paternel.

Mais revenons à Harry. Ce dernier avait fini par être appelé un génie. En effet, après trois mois sous la supervision de son entraîneur Harry était passé du niveau débutant au niveau national si ce n'était pas olympique.

De plus, les gens l'avaient surnommés Green Phoenix. Apparemment, quand il jouait une sorte d'oiseau mystique vert volait au dessus de lui. A chaque fin de jeu, les joueurs adverses lui disent : « Je comprends maintenant pourquoi on te surnomme 'Green Phoenix' ». Personnellement, il n'avait jamais pu voir cet oiseau quand il jouait.

Inutile de dire qu'il avait fait sensation dans le monde du basketball et était devenu rapidement une star. Il avait beaucoup de monde qui le voulait dans leur équipe ou être son entraîneur ou encore qu'il participé à des shows tv ou faire des interviews….ce qui commençait à devenir un peu fatiguant.

La popularité ne montait pas à la tête d'Harry, en premier lieu parce qu'il n'aime pas la popularité et en second lieu parce que son entraîneur n'arrêtait pas de lui sortir des proverbes ou des citations sur la popularité. Les plus récents étaient :

« La popularité est une splendide hôtellerie où l'on entre triomphant par la porte et d'où l'on sort par la fenêtre ou la cheminée, sanglant ou noirci » (John Petit-Senn)

« La popularité est plus communément un écueil qu'une récompense. »(Emile de Girardin)

Malgré les désagréments de cette popularité inattendue pour Harry, il était très heureux. En effet, il était connu pour ses qualités et efforts dans quelque chose qu'il aime faire, contrairement à sa popularité dans le monde sorcier.

En parlant du monde sorcier, il n'avait toujours pas repris contact avec le monde sorcier et il en était content. Les sorciers britannique ne l'avaient pas trouvés non plus, ce qui été étonnant en raison de son actuelle popularité, mais bon il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Aujourd'hui, Brian avait quelque chose d'important à lui annoncer, c'est pourquoi il était au lieu de rendez-vous habituel à attendre qu'il arrive. Il était un peu nerveux pour dire la vérité. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car Brian arriva rapidement. Harry s'empressa de demander la ou les nouvelles, il était très inquiet.

Brian lui dit :

« Harry, calme-toi. Je veux juste te dire quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? » répondit Harry.

« Je t'ai entraîné pendant trois mois, qu'en as-tu pensé ? »

« Que j'ai rapidement progressé et que je peux faire encore plus. »

« C'est là qu'est le problème Harry, tu progresses trop vite. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. »

« Comment ça ? Je croyais que je faisais du bon boulot ? »

« Tu le fais Harry, tu le fais, mais je vais te poser une simple question et je veux que tu y répondes honnêtement d'accord ? »

« Bien sur »

« Quand t'es tu reposé la dernière fois ? »

« La nuit dernière pourquoi ? »

« Harry, je veux dire : quand est ce que tu as laissé ton corps se reposer ? Faire autre chose que du sport comme une simple promenade dans les bois ou lire un livre au calme. »

Harry évita les yeux de Brian. Ce dernier continua :

« Alors j'avais raison. Depuis que l'on a commencé l'entraînement tu n'as pas pris le temps pour détendre ton corps d'exercice intense. Harry est ce que tu sais que l'exercice intense pendant un long moment est mauvais pour le corps ? Est-ce que tu savais que tu progresses trop vite pour que ton corps s'adapte ? »

« Non » répondit Harry

« Eh bien, maintenant tu le sais. Ah, heureusement que je suis tellement attentionné envers mon élève…Harry, à partir de maintenant tu es formellement interdit de faire toute activité intense qui aurait un impact physique sur ton corps ! Tu dois laisser ton corps rattraper le retard et le laisser s'adapter un minimum !»

« Hein ?! Pour combien de temps ?»

« Hum…disons deux semaines complètes et dans la troisième, tu peux recommencer _doucement_ »

Harry n'avait pas pu argumenter la longue période donnée. C'est ainsi que pendant deux longues semaines, Harry fut obligé de trouver un autre moyen pour s'occuper qui ne pesait pas lourdement sur son corps.

Pendant les deux premiers jours, il avait relu et révisé ses livres de cours moldu, parce que oui, il s'était inscrit à des cours moldu. Il avait également rouvert ses livres de magie, regardé la télé et s'était promené dans le parc à côté de chez lui.

Heureusement, il avait finalement trouvé une activité qui occuperait la plupart de son temps. Cette occupation prenait forme dans les professions d'acteur et model/mannequin. Etonnement, il avait reçu beaucoup d'offres. Cela en était venu au point où il était obligé d'avoir un manager pour l'aider à tout gérer.

Inutile de dire que ses deux semaines de pose avaient été très chargées et qu'il n'avait pas pu trouver le temps pour jouer au basket.

Au début de la troisième semaine, il avait trouvé un _très petit_ moment pour s'entraîner un peu. Il n'avait pas oublié l'avertissement subtile de Brian donc il s'était entrainé « doucement ». Il ne voulait pas recevoir la colère de Brian pour avoir succombé à la tentation.

La quatrième semaine, il avait finalement pu reprendre son entraînement intense tout en n'oubliant pas de faire des pauses pour reposer son corps. Il avait appris sa leçon.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Brian et son manager lui annoncèrent la même nouvelle : il était en congé pour un temps indéterminé. Il était tout à fait sûr que ces deux là avaient complotés ensemble.

Résultat : il se trouvait dans son salon, devant une carte du monde avec une fléchette dans la main droite prête à être lancée sur la carte pour trouver sa prochaine destination.

Il lança la fléchette. Destination : Japon. Il refit le même processus avec la carte du Japon. Destination : Tokyo.

C'est ainsi qu'il se trouvait là, dans ce maudit avion pour un voyage de plus de 10 heures en direction du Japon plus précisément Tokyo.

-Time Skip-

Il était arrivé. Il était arrivé. Alléluia. Il commençait à être traumatisé par les voyages en avions. C'était presque pire avec Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Bon, Harry calme-toi. Comparer les moyens de transports à Voldemort et ses mangemorts est un peu extrême. …Ou pas.

Bref, Harry sortit de l'aéroport avec empressement pour prendre un taxi en direction de son appartement à la fois parce qu'il voulait vraiment sortir ce lieu remplit du moyen de transport qu'il détestait mais aussi parce qu'il pouvait apercevoir du coin de l'œil une petite foule de journalistes spécialisés dans le sport. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils attendaient Tony Parker, alors oui, il supposait que c'était pour lui et il voulait _absolument_ les éviter.

Une fois arrivé à son appartement, Harry se dépêcha d'aller se coucher, il était fatigué. Heureusement, son appartement était déjà meublé, il n'aurait pas eu la force de faire l'aménagement en arrivant

-Le lendemain à midi-

Harry était paresseux aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas si c'était toujours le contre coup de ce voyage en avion qu'il le traumatisait momentanément de faire quelque chose mais, dans tout les cas, il allait acheter à manger au fast-food qui était pas loin de chez lui. Il l'avait vu hier quand il était dans le taxi.

Le fast-food s'appelait Magi Burgers, s'il se rappelait bien.

Quand il arriva devant le restaurant, qui au passage s'appelait bien Magi Burger, il était affamé.

Il entra, alla aux caisses et commanda : 5 burgers, 1 soda (Note Auteur : mettez celui que vous préférez) et un milkshake vanille.

Sa commande arriva. Il prit son plateau et commença à partir en direction d'une table pour manger quand il vit un adolescent de son âge dépressif et à moitié visible regardant son plateau, plus précisément son milkshake vanille.

Harry décida de s'approcher de cette personne pour lui demander ce qui n'allez pas et pourquoi il fixait son milkshake.

« Euh salut, est ce que ca va ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

L'adolescent le regarda avec surprise puis dit :

« C'est à moi que tu parles ? »

« Oui, à qui d'autre serez-je e train de parler sinon ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu sembles plutôt dépressif. »

« Oui je vais bien, je voulais juste mon milkshake vanille du midi mais tu as pris le dernier…. »

« Oh, tu le veux ? J'allais le boire après la pratique. Il allait me servir de banque de sucre mais je me suis aperçu qu'il n'allait plus être froid. En plus, je ne vais pas le boire maintenant. »

« Tu es sûr ? Et pratique ? Que fais-tu comme sport ? »

Le jeune homme inconnu semblait rayonner de la proposition.

« Oui, je suis sûr. Tient prend le. Et je fais du basket. Fais-tu du sport ? »

A cette simple question l'air sembla devenir _lourd._

« Ah, je fais aussi du basket. »

« Pourquoi cet air sombre ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu une très bonne expérience avec mon équipe cette année »

« Eh bien parlons d'autres choses, tu sembles intéressant. »

Harry et l'inconnu s'assirent devant une table et discutèrent pendant plusieurs heures de tout et rien. Au moment de se séparer, ils se connaissaient l'un et l'autre très bien.

« Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Harry Potter »

Les yeux de l'inconnu semblèrent s'élargir momentanément d'étonnement avant qu'il ne réponde :

« Je suis Tetsuya Kuroko, enchanté de te rencontrer. »

« Dit Kuroko, veux tu venir à quelques une de mes pratiques ? »

« Ce serait un honneur Potter-san »

« Je t'en pris appelle-moi Harry »

« Alors appelle-moi Tetsuya, Harry-san »

Ainsi ils commencèrent à se rencontrer de nombreuses fois lors des pratique de basket ou durant les heures de milkshake vanille au Magi Burger.

-Quelques semaines plus tard-

« Harry-san ? »

« Oui Tetsuya ? »

Harry était en train de penser à un nouveau mouvement, il était à moitié concentré sur ce qu'on lui disait normalement mais son esprit se vida de toute imagination quand Tetsuya dit d'un ton timide la phrase suivante :

« Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »

-Fin-

 **Note Auteur (21/04/2018):**

 **Salut les gars,**

 **Alors juste pur vous dire que je suis revenue. Par contre, j'étais en partiels jusqu'à hier donc j'ai pas pu avancer comme je le voulais, cependant je me suis dis que je vous devez au moins un chapitre. Donc, voilà, je vous publie un chapitre (sûrement plein de fautes…). Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Qu'est ce que vous auriez fait comme type de rencontre entre Harry et Kuroko ? J'ai hâte de l'entendre, je suis sûre qu'il va y avoir des situations drôles ! :-). Ma version de rencontre entre Harry et Kuroko est** _ **très courte**_ **je suis au courant.**

 **Concernant la suite des publications, je devrais (normalement) avoir le temps pour faire et publier de chapitres mais je ne vous donne pas de date approximative. Je pense que vous devez être un peu habitué maintenant (désolée, désolée)**

 **Orbia45**

 **PS : vous allez, soit vous énerver soit vous dire : youpi !, j'ai plusieurs idées de fanfic que j'aimerais publier après avoir finit celles que j'ai actuellement en cours, j'aimerai un avis.**

 **Uta no prince-sama X HP ou OC ONESHOT ou pas (à voir)**

 **HP X Kpop (BTS ou juste le monde en lui-même) ONESHOT ou pas (à voir)**

 **Lord of Rings X HP ou Oc ( avec la musique qui a un pouvoir** _ **très**_ **puissant)**

 **OC X plusieurs mondes (pouvoir de voyager dans les mondes) : dites moi quelques univers j'y penserai. Actuellement, je pensais à Vampire Knight, Black Butler, Harry Potter, Naruto ( je connais bien l'univers mais je pense que je vais pas gérer la complexité de l'univers donc….), Avengers, Percy Jackson, Twilight…**

 **OC X kpop (voir précédent kpop) juste pour vous dire tout de suite, j'adore les fanfic qui rajoutent des membres aux groupes donc….j(aime aussi les male reader donc vous este aussi prevenu.**

 **Stargate SG-1 X HP ou Oc**


End file.
